Harry Potter and the Terrifying Twins of Bloodlust
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: Scarlet Bloodlust is a 'normal' pureblood witch, who just so happens to be in a family of multiples, so if your name is Bloodlust and you're not a multiple you're a squib. *Harry Potter comes in later*


I'm so sorry that I haven't been on in like forever, but my computer got busted and we went on vacation. I'm stupid, also.

* * *

It was a normal sunny last day of June in London, but to me it was horrid. I stared at the wall and sighed. My name is Scarlet Bloodlust and I'm almost eleven. I'll be turning eleven the nineteenth of July, but that's not that far away.

"Bornor, where's my tea?" I said angrily as I stared at the wall looking deeper into it.

"'Ere ya go, miss Scarlet." Bornor said as he gave me my tea. Bornor is my caretaker.

"Thanks, Bornor." I said politely as I took the tea cup, "They've gone mad, just looking for me. Seriously, I'm not that hard to find." Bornor nodded and smiled.

"They won' find ya, not now." Bornor said, "I'll live to tell the truth, miss Scarlet."

"You stupid old mutt, they WILL find me." I shouted, "And you will just go ahead and die already, stupid old mutt!"

"I'm not a stupid ol' mutt, ya dirty lil' brat!" Bornor shouted. I grimaced and looked away from the wall.

"I'm leaving today, Bornor." I said, "Good day!" I got up out of the chair and ran upstairs to gather my belongings. I soon rushed out the door and ran full speed to some random place to sleep.

"'Ello, my name is Tom." a guy said.

"Just get me a room, please." I said, "And be quick about it." The guy got me a room and smiled. I grimaced.

"I think that I'm just too much." I said silently, "I'm stupid and odd." I fell asleep a few moments later and woke up startled that it was morning already. I jumped out of bed and changed into a pure white dress. My long Silver hair was tied in a bow in the back of my head, I had made sure that my scars were hidden. I smiled when I looked at myself in the mirror, my crimson eyes beaming. I walked out of the hotel place and wandered around. I tapped on a random brick and an alley opened up. I smiled and ran to a bank that had goblins working there. I took out a key and gave it to the goblin. The goblin took me on a cart around the bank.

"Vault 966." the goblin said, "Just take your money and go." I took a ton of the money and shoved them into my pockets. I soon left the bank and hurried to buy my uniform, my books, and my other things that I need for Hogwarts, but not a single wand.

"I'm glad that I got away from that stupid old mutt called Bornor." I said to myself making sure that nobody heard it. I went back to the hotel place and jumped onto the bed.

"Come out, Crimson." I said as I twirled my hand. A girl that looked just like me crawled out of underneath the bed.

"I'm glad that you came back, it was getting boring without you." the girl said as she touched my chin, "That horrid Bornor is finally gone. We shall love it at Hogwarts, trust me."

"Crimson, could you not touch me?" I said. The girl flinched away and smiled. The girls name is Crimson Bloodlust and she is my twin.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Crimson said blushing, "I like your face, Scarlet. Which means that I like my own face, too."

"Well, duh." I said, "We're twins, aren't we." Crimson nodded as we both smiled.

"Did you get everything for yourself and me?" Crimson asked.

"Everything except wands." I said, "Let's go then." Crimson and I left the hotel and went to the wand store. The owner was running around trying to find the perfect wand for both of us, but it took him a long while to find the right ones for us.

"Here ya go." he said finally, "That'll be 12 galleons." I nodded and handed him the money. We soon left and returned to the hotel.

"I'm hungry..." Crimson groaned. I twirled my hand again and a small table with food on top of it appeared in the room. Crimson smiled, picked up a random piece of food off the table, and ate it gracefully. I smiled also and watched as Crimson soon dropped a chocolate frog on the ground.

"I smell blood." I said quietly as I pinched my nose.

"Whoever is bleeding?!" I shouted as I also closed my eyes.

"She's gone mad." Crimson said as she stopped eating, "Oh... I'm bleeding..." Crimson looked at her left hand which was bleeding and licked it. The bleeding soon stopped and I stared angrily at my younger twin sister. Crimson tilted her head to the side and smiled. I soon was smiling also.

"I'm glad that we're pure blood witches." I said quietly.

"It's too bad that everyone thinks that we're vampires." Crimson said softly. I walked out of the room and walked right into someone. I didn't get up.

"What are you doing here, Ryou and Ichi?" I asked quietly as I stared at two boys that have bright orange hair and crimson eyes. Twins also.

"Looking for you and Crimson." they said at the same time as they both offered me a hand, "We heard that you got away from that creep Bornor and we wanted to bring you home." I blinked.

"I don't need any help and Crimson probably wants to see you guys more than I do." I said as I got myself up, "I just walked out of our room." I brought Ryou and Ichi into Crimson and my room.

"It's small..." Ryou said blankly.

"Smaller than the bathroom at our house." Ichi agreed. I looked away and stared at the floor.

"I don't even remember home." I said quietly.

"Come on, we gotta go." Ryou and Ichi said running in place. We soon left the hotel and walked like muggles back to my father's house, which he owned before he killed himself. Once we got there the door opened and a pretty lady with black hair and blue eyes stood there in the door way.

* * *

Reviews would be nice... I feel so dumb... Why am I telling you this? I don't know...


End file.
